Known skates with aligned wheels are currently constituted by a wheel support member associated with the sole of a rigid shell.
The problems observed in these known types of skate essentially consist of the fact that they do not optimally support the user's leg according to the different requirements which arise in the various sports specialties, such as speed skating or figure skating.
The use of levers in fact merely allows to secure the flaps of the shell more or less tightly, without allowing any adjustment to its fit.
It is not possible to transfer a solution from other fields, such as the field of ski boots in which a quarter is used in addition to a shell, because ski boots require a quarter which oscillates with respect to the shell or is in any case pivoted thereto in order to perform the flexing and extension actions necessary for appropriately guiding the skis.
Solutions are known for this purpose, such as the one described in the French patent application No. 7623112 filed on Jul. 23, 1976, disclosing a ski boot including a supporting element interposed between two flaps which are provided at a recess defined on the rear-upper part of the boot and allow the rearward inclination of the skier's leg.
This solution cannot be transferred to a skate with aligned wheels, since an optimum securing and support of the leg must be achieved at all times.
A Swiss patent application No. CH 668 682 A5 filed on Jun. 6, 1986, is also known which relates to a ski boot comprising a quarter which is articulated to a shell and is provided with securing means which interact, at one end, with the quarter by virtue of vertically adjustable fixing means; securing can be improved for this solution, too, according to the inclination of the quarter.
This known solution cannot be used for a skate with aligned wheels, because the adjustment of the inclination of the shell does not have to be achieved.